Crook
by ProxiDeLaRue
Summary: Sí, probablemente sea un bandido por haber robado tu corazón. Y sí, probablemente sea un ladrón, por no haberlo cuidado bien. Y sí, tal vez sea una muy mala persona- pero Whi-Two, eso ya lo sé. Corruptedshipping (Lack-two x Whi-two)


**N/A: la historia está inspirada en la canción "Love Love Love" de Of Monsters and Men.**

* * *

_Porque tú amas, amas y amas_

_Cuando yo no puedo amar._

_Porque tú amas, amas y amas_

_Cuando yo no puedo amarte a ti._

* * *

Sabes que eres un bandido por haberle robado su corazón.

Y sabes que eres un delincuente por no importarte el haberlo hecho.

Eres una mala persona. Y lo sabes. Y lo detestas.

Te han enseñado lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Lo que está permitido hacer y lo que no. Las líneas que no debes cruzar. Eres distinto a los demás: eres un prodigio, con más capacidad, con más habilidad y con más inteligencia. Por eso quisiste arriesgarte, así fuera un poco... Ser como los otros, romper las reglas, cruzar esas líneas que te aprendiste de memoria para no convertirte en un inadaptado.

Pero cruzaste la línea, hiciste cosas que sabías que no debías hacer. Rompiste las reglas ¿y a qué costo? ¿te sientes realizado, igual como hacían los demás al hacer algo incorrecto? Esa adrenalina y emoción que los otros chicos de tu edad sienten al hacer cosas malas o peligrosas, sabes muy bien que nunca lo podrás experimentar.

Y te molesta.

Pero lo que más molesta es que en ese desliz de rebeldía, además de romper tu propio código y ética, le hiciste daño a una persona que no lo merecía. Y por alguna razón fuera de tu entendimiento, te molesta. No solo era otro problema con el cual lidiar, sino que sabes mejor que nadie que las otras personas, las distintas a ti, les cuesta perdonar los actos que han cometido contra ellos. Te han enseñado que eso está mal, que es algo grave y que debe ser arreglado, mas tú nunca te has molestado en pedir perdón. ¿Es esa otra de tus maneras para revelarte? ¿para desquitarte? ¿para ver si tu cerebro, así fuera por un instante, te hiciera sentir algo como la culpa?

Era frustrante. Muy frustrante.

Y más te frustra el saber que sus ojos no te volverán a ver con el mismo brillo de antes. Que su rostro no volverá a enrojecerse al mirarte. No comenzará a sudar ni a temblar de nerviosismo—así como huir de ti. No lo volverá a hacer.

Esos pequeños detalles los notaste. Lo leías en libros, las personas actuaban así cuando amaban a otra persona. Entonces si sabías que ella te quería, ¿por qué la forzabas? ¿por qué la asustabas? De nuevo, cruzaste la línea sin haber pensado antes en las consecuencias.

Molesto, era muy molesto.

Leíste como las personas que se amaban se mostraban afecto de varias maneras. Como con una acaricia podía calmar o como con un beso podía dar consuelo. Siempre quisiste intentarlo con alguien, sabiendo en el fondo que de todas maneras no sentirías satisfacción con ello como los personajes de los libros, que hacían el bien a los demás con el amor que le mostraban a los otros.

Tú querías ser así. Te habían enseñado lo que era ser un buen ciudadano, una buena persona, y con ello te enseñaron sobre el amor.

Sin embargo, ellos sabían que con tu condición, no podrías hacer mucho con ese conocimiento. Así que dejándote una gran cantidad de libros de todos los tipos, aprendiste a memoria las características de los seres humanos. Cómo era ser uno realmente. Porque eso era otra cosa que te cuestionabas; siempre dicen que por tener uso de razón ya eras un humano, pero ¿no es un humano un ser con razón y sentimientos? Sabías que eras alguien incompleto, mas siempre lo ignoraste. Desde antes, al relacionarte con las personas, supiste que algo andaba mal contigo. Y a medida que ibas leyendo esos libros te ibas dando cuenta de que el nivel de lo que se calificaba como «humano» estaba, sin lugar a dudas, muy lejos de tu alcance.

Entonces cada vez que la sujetabas, cada vez que la tocabas y cada vez que la mirabas, esperabas que tu cuerpo reaccionara como en esos libros y como lo hacía ella: querías sonrojarte, ponerte nervioso, y tener una razón para que tus labios formaran una sonrisa sin pensarlo.

Pero simplemente no podías.

Y te diste cuenta que eras como el villano de un cuento: alguien que no siente, alguien que no entiende y alguien a quien no le importa. Eso eras, y eso era justamente lo que querías evitar.

Tu mente no paraba de llamarte criminal, porque luego de todo lo que has hecho ¿cómo más podrían llamarte? Eras un maleante con placa de policía, un estafador pretendiendo ser un héroe.

Y lo más detestable era que a pesar de pensar todo eso sobre ti, no sentías nada, no te importaba.

Con este tema siempre eras algo bruto, franco y directo. Pero esta vez, queriendo enmendar todos los errores que has cometido—porque eso es lo que hacían las buenas personas ¿verdad?—, simplemente querías decirle a ella que te olvidara, que dejara de preocuparse por ti. Tú eras la fuente de todo su dolor y ni ella ni tú tenían más la necesidad de estar juntos. Lo sabías, y se lo dijiste.

Pero el villano no puede hacer buenos actos, ¿cierto? Te diste cuenta de ello cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

No entendías nada. Si lo hacías por su bien, ¿por qué lloraba?

—Olvidar a una persona no es tan fácil, Lack-Two —Te explicó ella con su voz rota.

Sus palabras quedarían siempre marcadas en tu memoria. Era una frase que no tenía sentido, ¿por qué no te podía olvidar? ¿le costaba porque ella no quería hacerlo? Pero de ser ese el caso, era porque todavía sentía algo por ti.

Y eso, claramente, no podía ser posible.

La enamoraste, la utilizaste y la traicionaste. Tú no tenías ya el derecho de poseer su cariño, de merecer su mirada ni admirar sus sonrojos. Las chicas no podían querer a los malhechores como tú, en los bandidos que robaban cosas valiosas e irremplazables para ellas. En los libros siempre se quedaban al lado del héroe, observando como el villano era castigado por su mal karma. Ella debería estar así contigo.

Y queriendo hacerle entender que estaba haciendo mal al seguir confundiendo sus sentimientos por ti con el daño que le habías hecho, le confesaste lo que eras: un ser humano incompleto, incapaz de comprender y corresponder sus sentimientos.

No sabías si hiciste bien al contárselo. Solo supiste que sus ojos se suavizaron, te miraron de la misma forma que los adultos al descubrir lo que eras.

Compasión. Lástima.

Pero, al contrario que ellos, no se quedó con solo una mirada de compasión. Ella extendió sus brazos y te cubrió lentamente con ellos, acercando su cuerpo al tuyo, intentando consolarte. Pero tú—y más tarde ella—supieron que eso ni serviría de nada, ni cambiaría nada.

Mas ella se quedó así. Mostrando su incomprensible e inalcanzable compasión hacia ti, todavía queriéndote después de todo lo que habías hecho.

Te dijo que finalmente entendía por qué eras de esa manera; por qué habías hecho lo que habías hecho y por qué, a pesar de todo, querías salvar a una región que te daría méritos de los cuales no podrías sentirte nunca orgulloso.

¿Ella te estaba perdonando?

No lo entendías. No lo entenderías. Nunca.

Te recordó la parte irracional de los personajes de tus libros. Esa parte de su personalidad que los llevaba a hacer cosas que para tu entendimiento del bien y el mal, de lo que era normal y lo que no, era irracional. Como cuando el héroe perdonaba al villano, cuando la víctima no culpaba al criminal, cuando la chica se enamoraba de quién antes le había dañado. Ella estaba haciendo esa misma acción sin sentido contigo.

¿Tal vez deberías sentirte ofendido por ello? ¿o tal vez agradecido? ¿quizá conmovido? ¿era aquí cuando empezabas a corresponder su amor?

No lo sabías. Pero al igual que ocurría en la ficción, intentaste hacer cosas irracionales, hacer cosas sin pensar en sus repercusiones, faltarle de nuevo a tus principios...

Y por eso, cerrando los ojos en un intento de fingir que sentías algo, abrazaste a Whi-Two de vuelta.

* * *

**La historia del OS está basada en mi teoría de Lack-Two luego del cap 18 de BW2, donde dice que no es capaz de entender las emociones y sentimientos (aunque dijo específicamente el miedo y la lástima)**

**Mi teoría es que Lack tiene el trastorno de personalidad antisocial (sociopatía) o una alexitimia muy bien controlada (ya que no es impulsivo y piensa antes de actuar). So, yo pienso que alguien (¿bien pudo haber sido la misma Interpol?) al ver que era tan talentoso, supo que lo único que le faltaba a Lack que le faltaba era darle directrices sobre lo que era el bien y el mal—así como sería programar un robot—y con esas líneas de blanco y negro ya marcadas que él sabe que no debe cruzar, se volvió policía.**

**Lack-two es muy inteligente y sabe fingir ser una persona "normal" (esa personalidad tan flirtly que utiliza para acercarse a Whi), mas, en realidad, es una persona insensible que no entiende el verdadero trasfondo de la moral. Todo esto lo quise presentar en este fic.** **Realmente espero que Lack-Two no sea así de insensible por algún trauma del pasado o algo por el estilo. Kusaka y Yamamoto xfavor**.

**Pues nada, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
